


完美情人

by MentholCells



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentholCells/pseuds/MentholCells
Summary: 双猫男，日猫/月猫预警：父子乱伦，三观不正，情感扭曲父亲是努恩，有一些儿子被同龄人欺凌的情节描写
Relationships: 日猫/月猫
Kudos: 33





	完美情人

**Author's Note:**

> 文前说一下，爸爸是四号脸的猫，年轻有为帅气好1  
> 另外没有做太细致的考据工作，比较介意这个的朋友就不要看啦！

你今天都做了什么？父亲抚摸着他的耳朵，状若无意地发问。  
月猫赶紧把口中的肉棒吐出来回答：我和其他的……提亚们去外面狩猎了。  
父亲嗯了一声，看上去没太在意。他松了口气，正准备继续吞吃那勃发的性器时，又听见了一句轻飘飘的询问：他们说了什么？  
月猫绷紧了身子，如实相告：他们……谈论了族落里哪位……哪位女士比较好看。他不太认识那些漂亮的女生，一时间不知道用什么词怎么指代她们。他的心悬紧了，期盼着父亲不要因为自己的口吃而不满，为了弥补错失，他又开始小心翼翼地舔弄柱体。  
父亲没有说话，只是一把抓住了他的胳膊，把他提起来拥进了怀里。月猫憋下喉咙里恐慌的惊叫，颤抖着用尾巴卷住父亲的手腕。会阴处被父亲的性器顶着，他大气也不敢出，只是小口喘着忍受着父亲吐在他耳朵旁的呼吸。  
还说了什么？父亲没有急着干他，只是伸出手去抚摸他的胸口。月猫咬紧下唇：他们交流了……一些狩猎的技巧，还有……以后去哪里冒险……他越说越颤抖，忍不住把住了父亲玩弄自己乳头的手，发出了一声婉转的低吟。  
父亲哼了一声。更大力地捏起肉粒，月猫不敢做过多的动作，他垂下手，抱着自己，低低地喘着。还说了什么？父亲这句话几乎是贴着他耳朵说的，热气一股一股舔着他的耳廓，让他浑身发痒。  
月猫沉默了一会，艰难地说：他们……说了我。  
父亲这才满意了。他揉捏乳头的手变得轻柔起来，还分出一只手去抚慰月猫的性器。月猫讨好地扭动起腰，蹭着身下的性器，希望父亲的关怀问话就此结束。  
他们说了你什么？但父亲继续问道。  
月猫哽住了。他不敢停下摆动着的腰部，只是把头低下去，愣愣地看着自己翘起来的性器，他已经是一只成年的猫魅了，但体毛还是那么稀疏，带得粉红的生殖器都显得秀气精致。父亲察觉到他的迟疑，撸动的节奏一下加快起来，月猫瞬间抽搐起来，巨大的快感让他回神也让他哭叫出声，他剧烈地扭动，却还要在尖叫声中抽着气回答父亲：他们，他们说我连提亚都不是——  
伴随着这句坦白，他一下子射了出来。突如其来的灭顶快感带来的不止是情欲，还有恐惧与不安。他抓住父亲的衣角，战栗着回忆着那在阳光下把自己逼进黑暗的恶意：他们说我的牙齿很古怪……还有眼睛也很丑……他们说我以后只能去乌尔达哈做娼妓……就像……他说得很急，几乎顾不上高潮后需要的喘息，每吐出一口气他都感觉离窒息更近一步：……就像我的母亲一样。他补充转述完最后的嘲笑，感觉自己真的窒息了一般大口地粗喘起来。但窒息感并没有因为得到氧气而得到缓解，那句由自己说出的话深深刺痛了他，他的眼角不受控制地渗出泪水来，但月猫浑身赤裸，被抱在怀里，连掩饰都无法做到。他只能轻轻地抽泣着，祈祷父亲认为他是因高潮而流泪。  
月猫知道自己是异类。虽然他和身边的猫魅一样都有着猫一样的耳朵和尾巴，但他与其他人截然不同的瞳孔和尖牙出卖了他，让他成为那毫无疑问的怪物。他是护月之民生出的孩子，继承了护月之民的外貌，他并不知道身为逐日之民的父亲是如何和母亲相爱的，但父亲确实没有给他逐日之民的名字：他的名字里没有提亚的称呼，或许就是因为他的外貌他才无法得到这个后缀。这一切都使得月猫在这逐日之民的族群里格格不入。实际上他的名字里也没有母亲的名字，母亲也同样没有给他护月之民的名字。他只有一个干巴巴的称呼，就像他夹在两种血脉之间，明知道自己从何而来，却找不到归处。  
父亲没有说话，他缓慢地撸动月猫的性器，像是争斗前摩擦武器一样不带任何感情。月猫闭上了眼睛，努力让自己忘却那些羞辱的话语，那些话他从小听到大，但每一次复述出来都使他倍感疼痛。他的父亲，逐日之民，统领这片土地的努恩，他除了没有赐予月猫提亚的名字，也没有给予他半分父爱。但对月猫来说，除去对领主的尊敬，他心里依旧存有对父亲的爱与憧憬，他期望有朝一日能成为父亲一样伟大的努恩，为此他努力地练习着弓，努力地融入这个逐日之民的族落里去。直到有一天，父亲把他拥在怀中，月猫还没来得及高兴，他身上的衣服就被尽数扒下……但他一度以为那是正常的，是父亲迟来的关怀和爱意，是对他一直以来努力的认可。直到在一次被“谈论”时，那些同样长大的提亚对他说出了一大堆粗言秽语时他才明白过来自己身上发生了什么，对父亲的爱意成为了他自己心中不能言说的羞耻，在之后的无数次秘密的做爱中成为他放声大哭的原因。后来在反复的噩梦中他才注意到，父亲从第一次上他就没有说过什么，只是日复一日地在他体内射出一股一股的精液。  
月猫回过神来，发现眼下的沉默更令他感到尴尬。自己的性器被父亲撸动时发出的一点声响格外明显。月猫不敢主动开口，只好蜷着脚趾，等待着上位者结束思考。父亲出神了好一会才意识到他的躁动，他掐了一下月猫的皮肤，示意他躺到床上去。  
月猫马上照做了。他趴在床上，脸侧过来看着父亲的身躯。不知道是出于种族的喜好还是掌权者的趣味，父亲总喜欢从后面操进来。见他已经趴好，父亲也贴了上来，他跪在月猫身后深深吸了一口月猫睾丸处的味道。柔软床垫的下陷和湿热的吐息都让月猫感到不安，他把手伸向后穴，主动掰开来迎接父亲，好让这羞耻的床事能早一点开始和结束。他努力分散自己的注意力，从自己腿和生殖器的缝隙间看着父亲的性器。  
父亲的生殖器也是粉红色的，可能月猫全身上下只有这一处与父亲肖似。身为努恩，长年累月与领地里的女性上床似乎并没有影响他漂亮的颜色，只是比起月猫浅浅的粉色，努恩的粉要更深些。月猫咽了一口口水，父亲的肉棒比他的要粗长上很多，笔直而坚硬地立起来，看上去极为凶悍，彰显着他作为领地霸主应有的强大性能力。哪怕已经吞吃了很多次，但月猫每次看见的时候都不免心惊肉跳，不知道怎么样才能吃下去。  
月猫胡思乱想的当口，父亲已经把肉棒顶了上来。他没有多说什么，但顶端的确已经冒了一些液体出来。父亲顶着月猫的臀肉，在腿根处摩擦了好一会，那些液体蹭在皮肤上的凉意让月猫起了一声鸡皮疙瘩。他手已经开始发酸，不得不更加用力地掰开自己的后穴，期待自己鲜嫩的肠肉可以引起父亲的注意。父亲大概终于意识到了他的迫切，将肉棒堵在了穴口上，浅浅地抽插着塞了进去。  
有一点疼，月猫咬紧了牙关，打算把这股疼痛忍耐下去。今天父亲一直都只是在摸他的前端，后面的扩张和润滑都不太够，不适感让他想起第一次被父亲破开的时候。那次父亲很急切，没有什么耐心，随便摸了一下就开始往里面插，他痛得冷汗流了一身，心脏却因为自己被抚摸和被填满而欢欣雀跃……太傻了，太不正常了。  
不过本来就没有什么正常的。他迷迷糊糊想着，他是护月之民，却不知道母亲的名字，在逐日之民的领地中生活，还习惯了在烈日下与其他男性猫魅一起狩猎。他是儿子，却爬上了父亲的床，翘着尾巴接受父亲的爱抚，等待属于父亲的肉棒顺着蜜液插进自己的穴眼里。  
月猫深深呼吸着，努力放松自己后穴的肌肉，让父亲能够尽量轻松而愉快地把肉棒捅进肠道里。但越进来，那种酸胀感就更厉害，他不由自主地绷紧了背部的肌肉，恨不得自己撸动肉棒让后面变得湿滑一点。父亲的肉棒太长了，直顶着他的肠道，随便动一下都能蹭到痒得最厉害的那块肉。他抖得像是秋日里杂乱无章的落叶。  
上次还以为干松了一点，怎么这次又变得这么紧？父亲有些疑惑地说。他用手指挖了挖因为彻底吞下肉棒而扯到最大的肉穴边缘，月猫哭了一声，用力收缩着括约肌，让富有弹性的肉壁取悦自己的父亲。  
你想把牙齿磨平，变成像他们一样吗？父亲突然问。  
他揣摩不出父亲的意思，小心翼翼地发问：会疼吗？月猫心里甚至升起一点期待来，如果能够磨平的话，至少他被攻击的点会少一个，或许就能被那群提亚们接受……  
父亲沉默了下去。没有回应加剧了他的不安，他不知道怎么补救，慌乱地甩着尾巴。  
不用磨平。父亲冷淡地再度开口，你不用听他们的，别去想那些。  
是。他没想到父亲是这个态度，尾巴耷拉着，变得奄奄一息起来。父亲拉着他一边胳膊，让他侧着一边身子被操干：他们就只是这样说你？倒是没什么新意。  
月猫沉默了。他不知道该不该与父亲继续描述那些年轻公猫对自己的戏弄，只能试图夹紧后穴，努力活动着肌肉叫出更好听的声音回避这个问题。他摆动着腰吞吃着穴里的巨物，转移着父亲的注意力，也转移着他自己的。父亲低下身子来啃咬着他的胸部，留下一连串的吻痕，他又痒又痛，把父亲咬得更紧了一些作为回应。  
所以他们对你做了什么？父亲说。  
他们……发现了我脖子后面，有，有痕迹。月猫知道没办法隐瞒过去了，他攥紧了拳头，弓着背，声音细若蚊吟：他们脱了我的裤子……我，我求了他们，但是他们还是……月猫不说话了，即使已经被父亲干了很多次，但在野外被用性来羞辱也绝不是什么愉快的事情。如果不是被父亲抓住手腕，他一定会抬起手遮住自己的脸回避父亲审视的目光。  
父亲直起身来：你让他们上了？  
没，没有！月猫赶紧否定，一种可能被抛弃的可怕感觉笼罩了他，他赶紧解释道，他们，他们只是让我自，自慰……他们没有，我没有……他觉得自己的说法苍白无力，更加情真意切地哭起来。他真的没有，那些猫魅想要他为他们口交，他逃走了，连自己的弓都落在他们那里。  
还是上次你和我说过的那几个人吗？父亲的声音听不出什么感情。  
是，是的……我，我真的没有。我也没有说痕迹是您留下的，我真的没有……对不起，对不起……他小声地哭着，甚至因为一次抽插噎了一声。父亲没有作更多的询问，也没有什么安慰，只是继续干着他。说来也是，那些人其实还算是他的兄弟，父亲不可能为了一个连提亚之名都没有的孩子大发雷霆。月猫难过地想着，抽噎着咬住自己的手腕。父亲囊袋拍在他的屁股上，肉棒反反复复地进出着那同样在哭泣流水的穴口，很快月猫的泪水就不再因被欺凌落下了，他的思绪被拉扯开来，如同那被粗大肉棒肏软肏开的肉穴一般，整个身心都挂在了欲望上。  
求……求您慢一些吧……他受不了了，啜泣着回过脸去哀求父亲。回应他的只有更凶悍的撞击。月猫知道自己说错了话，恳求没有被应允，他只能含着眼泪扭过头去，被撞得啊啊直叫，父亲每一次进入仿佛都带着把他彻底碾轧的想法，插得又狠又快，整根没入又整根拔出，他在父亲身下承欢，想要爬开、想要扭着避开，却被压着进的更深，只能哀泣着变成一只供其泄欲的便器。  
父亲做到了兴头上，他扬起手掌，快速而用力地拍打着月猫的臀部。巴掌声和肉体撞击的声音混在一起，像是庆典活动一样吵闹。月猫知道父亲就是喜欢看自己屁股肉抖成一片的样子，他像做错事的小朋友，使劲翘高了臀部和尾巴，任由父亲惩罚一般尽兴地拍打。微妙的痛感和麻感攀附在脊椎骨一路升起，他抓住床单，呜呜叫着试图忽视臀肉震荡而挑拨起的快感，父亲击打得太重太快，弄得连穴肉都被牵连进来变得敏感，他能感受到那里的肌肉已经不受自己控制地抽动起来，他更加慌乱，试图控制却更加清晰地感受到整个下身被进出和击打着的麻痒。  
呜呜……不行，不行了……他断断续续地，抓着最后的希望企图拯救自己。请您……我要……啊！他没能说完，一道白光闪过，他全身都狠狠抽动了起来，半个身子直接瘫在了床上，前端把精液一股一股喷射出来。他哭着，喘着，意识不到自己的背居然还弯着优美的曲线，方便身后的父亲继续肏干自己的后穴。  
父亲倒是放缓了一下，小幅度缓慢进出等待他缓过神来。突然月猫听见父亲轻咦了一声，月猫一惊，他的尾巴立起来，不敢置信地朝身子下望过去：那里果然不出他意料地又硬起来了，才吐过精水的孔洞此时正因抽插快乐地吐着清液。后穴的瘙痒感又明显了起来，月猫几乎要羞耻地背过气去，他有时真的痛恨自己护月之民的体质，夜晚旺盛的生命力使他的身体总是持久地保持着欲望和敏感，他当然知道这只是血液里的特性作祟，但月猫依旧会产生自己是因为渴求父亲的精液才如此淫乱的错觉。  
羞耻感扑面而来。他自暴自弃地把脸埋进枕头里，把叫声堵得闷闷的。父亲自然不喜欢听不到他的叫床声，他被拉起来，被扭转着身子，进行了今天第一次的接吻。月猫的耳朵比之前都要更加快速地抖动着，他从来没有告诉过父亲他不喜欢接吻，但他哪里有权利提出个人的意见？父亲不知道吻过多少人，一条舌头灵活地打着转，吻得月猫舌根都隐隐生痛。他只能小心地把舌头吐出来，任由父亲舔咬吮吸。而父亲把舌头伸进他的嘴里的时候，他也学着父亲的样子，微微用力吮着那粗糙湿滑的舌面。这费了月猫不少精力，让他头昏脑胀。湿热的吻还让父亲往他嘴里过渡着唾液，他一口一口咽下去，就像吞吃父亲精液时一样，他被父亲娴熟的技艺逗弄得气喘吁吁，将近窒息时他发出了绵软的鼻音，父亲这才放开他，由他自己喘息。月猫趴在床上，嘴里还残留着父亲搅弄自己舌头的感觉，他吞咽下了很多父亲的口水，这下子每一次喘息他都觉得有父亲的味道了。  
月猫再次努力吞咽了一下，他夹紧了腿，回过头去看父亲。父亲有一张漂亮的脸，那浅浅的瞳色在灯光映照下折射出令人头晕目眩的斑斓色彩，就像是阳光打在瀑布上时出现的虹光。那双眼睛正居高临下地打量着他，将他看得觉得自己身上像是有一团火在烧。逐日之民真是帅气又美丽……如果自己继承的是父亲的外貌就好了。这位护月之民的小猫在另一位雄性的光芒前自卑起来，忍不住蜷缩了身子承载着那烈日一般的冲击。他张嘴软软地叫着，有些理解母亲为什么会与父亲相爱、交合，那张脸实在是太俊美了。父亲的声音与身材，乃至于性器的大小和在床上的持久力都令人惊叹。换做是他，也会心甘情愿地被占有……虽然他现在就在被有力地占用着。  
床吱吱呀呀，与他一起大力地叫着。父亲还是那样深深凝视着他，父亲是很年轻的努恩，忘却了彼此的身份之后月猫甚至有一种在和真正的恋人性交的感觉，一股比羞耻更加厚重的羞涩感爬上了他的脸颊。月猫的脸红得滴血，他抖着耳朵，却不敢去摸父亲脸上的面纹，只好尝试着用尾巴圈住父亲的腰。  
他突然感觉自己的脚踝也被一圈毛茸茸的东西缠住了，月猫的心脏剧烈地跳动了起来，那是父亲的尾巴。一刻不停的淫靡水声里，月猫情迷意乱地感受着后穴被不断地进出。他被情欲勾引了，鬼使神差地伸出了手，想要抚摸面前英俊男人的脸颊。但他的手在半空就被抓住了，他回过神来，浑身一震，带得小穴都狠狠咬了一口含着的肉棒。父亲满意地笑了一下，抓着那只手舔了起来。父亲像是在接吻一样舔舐着他，房间里充斥了更多色情的水声。  
我……我错了……月猫不知道父亲有没有察觉自己越界的想法，但他马上认错了。他在指间的潮湿感中迅速苍白了脸。月猫垂下耳朵，不敢再做过多的妄想，他重重地把自己跌回床铺，埋进臂弯里去，不再掩饰被肏出的哭声。  
父亲停下玩弄他的手指，俯下身来说了什么，在快感和紧张之中他什么都没有听清，只听见了父亲念了一声自己的名字。这比所有的淫话、情话、羞辱他的话都管用，他气血倒涌，想说点什么，却被呻吟抢先一步。他长而粘腻地叫着，被亲昵地念出名字让他滚烫起来，让他难以自抑地挤出高高低低的淫叫，他的尾巴因巨大的快乐而翘着，性器在空中乱晃着，月猫被父亲抓住，半是温柔半是粗暴地揉着尾巴尖、乳尖。父亲似乎发现了念名字会让他的后穴吃得格外兴奋，于是便把他抱起来，压在怀里沉声说着那几个字。  
这个体位让月猫把肉棒吃得很深。他狂乱地摆着头，想从让自己变得混沌的快乐中挣脱出来，但父亲的手臂制止他，让他只能直面和承受那过强的快感。父亲还在用力往上挺弄，往深处捣弄着，让月猫有一种肚子都被顶起来的错觉。那些快感被父亲搅散，顺着血液快速蔓延开来，落入他颤动的肌肉，顺着声带被喊叫出来。一股凉意爬上他的脚踝，他的手掌没有力气，却下意识地抓挠着自己的腿根。他还是不敢主动撸动自己。有什么东西要变得糟糕起来了。他抓挠着，忍耐着，泪水大滴大滴地落下来，和性器流出的水混在一起。  
父亲，父亲……他哭着，今天第一次在床上喊出了这个称呼。他平日里都没有喊过努恩父亲，只有在被干狠时才把这个当成最后的稻草。每次喊出这个词的时候他也已经不是很清醒了，父子伦理的道德感没有给他带来羞耻，他只是沉沦在肉欲中的娼妓，需要喊着操干着自己的人才能得到一点满足，他后穴和大腿一起抽起来，穴肉争先恐后地挤压，吸着那根大肉棒。父亲的呼吸沉重了很多，他把月猫的脸掰过来：叫我的名字。  
月猫立即遵从了这个要求，他不停地念着父亲的名字。随着被操干的节奏改变着语调。他绵软地说着，粗喘着念着，高亢地尖叫着……他的舌头只能专注于为了清晰而连贯地说出这个名字，唾液不停地往外涌，把他搞得湿漉漉的。父亲吻了下来，他还在舌头交缠时模糊不清地念着，喉咙震动着发出颤抖的高低音调。他出色的表现让父亲更加用力地扣住他挺动腰身。月猫呜咽了一声，身子不受控制地往前一弓，射了出来。父亲在他高潮时疯狂吮吸的肉穴里继续快速干了数十下，他眼前一片空茫，过了好一会，肠道里被大力拍打上一股热流，又一股，又一股……他被父亲再一次填满了。啊……他的大腿内侧颤抖着，发出一声不知道是满足还是羞愧的叹息。  
父亲放开了他，他浑身无力，直接滑在床铺上，感受着肉棒拔出肉穴时的摩擦和肠道被满载的饱涨感。月猫喘了一会，强撑着拖起自己酸软的身子，颤着肌肉去捡之前踢到床下的衣物，他还要分出余力控制着穴口，不让父亲射进去的东西流出来、弄脏努恩的卧室。他乖巧地为自己穿上衣服，父子间的感情交流结束了，他没有理由在努恩的房子里逗留太久，月猫转过身去，屈着身子与自己的努恩告别。父亲还光着身子，大张着腿观察着他。  
你会想你的母亲吗？父亲突然问。这是他第一次主动与月猫谈论起那名女性。  
月猫身体一震，震惊使他一度放松了括约肌，精液顺着重力迫不及待地流出来，沾到了内裤上。他回过神来，慌乱地摇着头：不！我不想……这是实话，母亲在生下他那天就走了，他从来没有见过自己的母亲，连一口母乳都没有喝上。他对母亲的所有认识都来自于那些让他痛苦的风言风语。他不知道为什么会有这个问题，只能慌张地跪下来，诚恳地注视着父亲：我……我是属于您的，大人。为了进一步表示自己的忠诚，他再度靠近那根刚刚抽插过自己的肉棒，将上面还粘着的污浊用嘴巴清理干净。  
你的母亲很美。父亲伸出手，按着他的头让他吃得更深，父亲若有所思地看着他，思考着。最后他张了张嘴，什么都没有说，只是更大力地往月猫口腔深处顶弄，把月猫再次干得嗯嗯直哼，泪水不受控制的流出来。  
努恩在温暖的口腔里抽送了一会，便在柔软的喉管中射了出来。他看着这只一向乖巧听话的护月之民努力而小心地把精液一口一口地吞了下去，一点也没有漏出来。他把他再次扯了上床，脱去了他才穿好的衣服。努恩摸了一把柔软的臀间，发现之前射进去的东西居然漏了一些出来，他不是那么在意，但怀里的人好像做错了什么一样，剧烈颤抖起来，又扭着腰主动蹭起自己来。  
努恩被取悦了，这份在他面前呈现的胆战心惊满足了他，让他再次因身下这只诚惶诚恐的小猫变硬了起来。他亲了亲对方的后颈，就着之前的液体干了进去，护月之民发出了好听的低喘和叫声。努恩用自己尾巴有力地卷起另一根颤得不行的尾巴，他想了一会，终于开口道：以后你来我这里过夜。  
小猫吃了一惊，耳朵抖着回头看他。这大概是这谨慎的猫咪第一次直白地直视自己，那漂亮的瞳孔就像是天边饱满的圆月，诱引着逐日之民落下更多的亲吻。他在情欲之中想起那个曾经让自己痴迷的收藏品，那名漂亮的女性，护月之民，她误入了这一片领地，像是月下露水一样熠熠生辉，他从未拥有过这样的美丽，因此发了疯一般想要去得到他，无论使用什么手段，就像他对待其他美丽的事物一样。但驯服她比他想得艰难，她一生下他赐予她的东西，就头也不回地离去了。  
逐日之民的确曾经为此感到可惜：那样美丽的事物，他居然没能拥有。但一切比他想象的更好。抗拒他的猎物给他留下了最温顺的宠物，这位拥有了他血脉的小猫似乎也把他的期望照单全收，用柔软的后穴和最大限度的顺从接纳着他所有的欲望，叫他没有一天不为之疯狂。他等待了很久，终于才能如同今天一般，无数次亲吻那漂亮的眼睛和脸颊，舌头伸进口腔去舔那本该凶猛的尖牙，他的双手抚摸着那紧实的身躯，不断地进出与享用着。这只猫魅本来也该如其他的护月之民一般享受月下清新的空气，如今却被他锁在自己的性器上，只能在床上发泄着夜晚的精力。逐日之民无比庆幸自己和那名女人都没有给予他他应得的名字，无比庆幸他继承了护月之民的美貌，这样逐日之民就将永远地被他依附着，并拥有他。他比他的母亲、比其他所有他占有过的猫魅都更美丽、更完美。他是他心中最完美的情人。而逐日之民竟然可以名正言顺地占据他，太美好了。他想到这只小宠物回答自己时垂下的耳朵、看向自己时期冀的眼神和遭受欺凌后担忧自己抛弃他时的哭声，就心情极好地低笑起来。那些提亚？和他比起来什么都不是。他狠肏着身下温软的人，感受到那些嫩肉正疯狂地舔着自己，渴求着被射上精液。是时候让那些不知天高地厚的小崽子们知道护月之民的主人是谁了，他漫不经心地决定道。  
怀中的护月之民在小声的哭泣。年轻的猫魅不知道在被操的时候又想到了什么，又先一步射了出来，那根性器颤颤巍巍地抖动着，后穴在激烈地吮吸着。年长的逐日之民抱住了他，深深与他接吻，将一股新的精液射了出来，填满了他的肚子，将他的护月之民再次里里外外都沾染上了属于他的气息。


End file.
